


There's a Reason These Two Shouldn't Go On Missions Together

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, AkuSai Month 2018, Burn Mentions, Frostbite mentions, Kind of before everything happens in Days when the Organization is figuring out their stuff, Kissing, M/M, Set in canon, Suggestive Themes, Xemnas is in this briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: It was a simple recon mission, check out this 'Castle Oblivion' and report back to the Superior. Well, it would've been simple if they had ended up at the right castle.





	There's a Reason These Two Shouldn't Go On Missions Together

**Author's Note:**

> [AKUSAI MONTH](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/173736602065/what-a-month-long-celebration-for-axelxsaix)  
>  II. mission gone wrong
> 
> Apologies for any errors, I hope you enjoy!!

Xemnas stared down his nose at VII and VIII as they stood in the space before him as he set down the reports he had been skimming over. He crossed one leg over the other, the soft noise of fabric rustling against more fabric breaking the silence before it settled back around them.  
  
“Do you care to explain what happened yesterday?”

 

* * *

 

“Axel, stay behind. You have a different mission today.” Saix barely glanced at him as he thumbed through the papers he was holding, indifference clear in his actions and stance. 

  
Axel stepped aside from where he had been standing to receive his mission report, his eyebrows slightly knitted together as he wondered just what that meant. Or what he was going to be getting himself thrown into. It was never a good sign to get a special mission. So he waited, perched against the window, watching as the other members dawdled their way to Saix to get their reports.

Once the last portal disappeared, Axel pushed himself away from the window and settled a hand on his hip as he waited for Saix to expand on what he would be doing. He glanced to the doorway, noting the Dusks hovering around, and figured that it couldn’t be anything that wandering ears needn’t hear. ‘So it had to come from up top,’ he reasoned.

“We’re going on a mission together.” Saix glanced his way before handing him the report.

“That’s odd,” Axel commented as he skimmed over the details, noting that it looked just like any reconnaissance mission. The place, Castle Oblivion, was new to him but with new worlds cropping up here and there for them to explore it wasn’t uncommon to be sent someplace new.

“It is what it will be,” Axel glanced up at Saix’s no nonsense tone, resisting every urge to roll his eyes as he folded up the report and tucked it away.  
  
“Got it, got it.” Axel shook his head as he held an arm out, wisp of black and purple caressing his arm before dripping to the floor to rise up into the swirling portal. “After you~” Axel said with a flourish of his free arm. Saix spared him no glance as he walked through, the teeming mass almost appearing to suck him in. Axel sighed, always hating this part, before walking through himself into Darkness.

Once through, the portal closed behind them and Axel took a minute to shake off the eerie feeling the portals always left him with before taking a quick look around. They ended up on a stone bridge before an imposing castle that almost looked like it had been abandoned for some time. Nothing that really cried out ‘special mission’ to Axel, but the bossman worked in mysterious ways.

“So, recon?” Axel asked as he stepped forward, watching as Saix nodded and started walking towards the front with a purpose in his step that Axel wasn’t fully convinced he could match. Trailing behind him, he watched as Saix looked around, took note of the entrances and windows, before Axel broke off to head around the castle a bit.  
  
“Yo, found something!” Axel called out when he kneeled down to look at a piece of bricking that was loose and clearly was moved often.

“Do you have any sense of secrecy?” Saix hissed once he moved to Axel’s side. Axel moved to tug the brick out and then a few more around it, piling them up beside them with exerted huffs.

“Thought ya might’ve been ignoring me there,” He started as he peered into the dark hole he created, glancing back at Saix before he was shoved out of the way for Saix to look.

“Believe me, I try.”

“I’m wounded,” Axel shook his head, moving to stand and brush himself off.

“Whoa, wait, hey, we’re going in?” Saix was already half into the hole before he slipped out of sight completely. A thud followed his disappearance and Axel sighed before following suit, not fully prepared for the drop as he ended up half sprawled on the floor.

“Watch your step,” Saix called from somewhere to his left, the slight smug hint in his voice only adding another punch to his throbbing backside.

“Oh _now_ you tell me you as—” Axel moved to stand up, hastily spitting out the words as he squinted to try and get an idea of where they landed.

“ _Shut up, Lea._ ”

Axel froze at the use of his past name, that catching him more off guard than the flustered urgency in Saix’s voice. He either pissed him off or something was happening that he needed his attention for. Probably both.

At their silence, he could hear the sound of numerous… somethings scuttered and scuffling against the stone floor. Something that sounded like water dripping could be heard every few seconds. It hit him all at once that he was an idiot and had an easy solution their darkness.

The fire burst into his hand, which he quickly rose up to get a clear view of the room they were in. Crates and barrels caught his eye first, before he took note of Saix staring hard at something just outside of his view. Axel took a step forward, glancing past the barrel obstructing his view to see—

A bunch of ice cubes. With eyes, looking straight at them.

“Oh… sh—” Axel took a step back, attempting to regroup when the scuffling noise got louder and he got to witness the ridiculous sight of at least twenty foot tall ice cube Heartless jumping onto Saix.

Quite a few flew off as Saix withdrew his claymore, knocking them towards Axel just for him to scramble back and the flame in his palm to extinguish, leaving them in darkness again. There was a spark of light when Axel summoned his chakrams, before the room lit up again when he willed for fire to engulf them.

There were far more of the things than he had thought and he had to wonder just how big this area they were in actually was. He could barely see Saix under the mass of them, but with the limited space, his ranged weapons were not much more than glorified torches. With a frustrated growl, Axel slammed himself into some of the barrels and crates to his left in an attempt to open up the space a bit more away from the stone wall to his right.

As the barrels and crates toppled over, he could see that the space wasn’t as big as he had thought, but it was teeming with the little cubes.

“Lea!” Axel swiveled around to where he saw Saix’s claymore slice through a chunk of the Heartless, revealing a frost covered face and brittle ice encased hair.

“You idiot, you wield fire! _Use it!_ ”

“And trap both of us in here to burn?” Axel shouted back, watching as Saix was pulled back under as more of the cubes jumped onto him. It took a few of them turning on him for him to make a quick decision.

Axel quickly brought his chakrams together and fed the fire on them before plowing forward with his makeshift shield. Sweat poured down his face at the heat, his skin burning where glove and coat didn’t quite cover, but his focus was on the cubes who were slipping off of Saix as the heat melted them.

Using his chakrams, Axel began to direct them all back into one of the corners of the room, flaring the fire up as much as he could until the floor was flooded with most of the Heartless. Hearts swirled around aimlessly before winking out of sight, likely to be found by some other Heartless.

The light in the room dimmed as Axel reigned in the flames, listening as water sloshed and a few more hearts floated around the corner that Saix had been in. With a sigh, he made his way over to see a half soaked, half frozen Saix resting against the wall.

“So,” Axel started, keeping his chakrams at his side and away from him, “No jumping into random holes.”  
  
The mirthless laugh, so rare anymore, that Saix let loose prompted laughing of Axel’s own before he took a few more steps towards him.

“They did a number on you, still good to go on the mission?” Saix could argue that the concern in Axe’s voice was fake, and perhaps he couldn’t feel and mean it without his heart, but his memories allowed him to use it when it was needed.

“I’m fine Axel, it’s jus—” Axel watched as Saix tensed when he had reached out to touch one of his frozen chunks of hair, the chakram in that hand having been willed away along with some of the light in the room.

“Always carrying on, that’s just like you.” The ice melted beneath his touch as he took a step closer, noticing the frost on his eyelashes and the chill off of Saix’s skin. “I should’ve done more, this could’ve been much worse—”

“It wasn’t.” Saix’s hand came up to grasp Axel’s wrist and the light in the room was gone completely as Axel was yanked towards him, his chakram falling into the water on the floor.

His lips were cold as they found his, burning him in a different way than his fire had. His hands moved to his hair, the plinking sound of drops of water hitting the floor accompanying their heavy breaths and rustling coats as the ice in his hair melted beneath his touch.

They stayed like that, touching and kissing until both of them were soaked and warmed through, barely pulling away before mashing themselves to each other once more.

Eventually it was Axel who had to pull away, the burns on his arms too irritated for him to continue fumbling at Saix under his opened coat. Saix’s irritated growl stirred something in him as he took a step back, digging through his own pockets to pull out a potion to drink. It took a few to set in, Saix’s labored breathing and touches enough to distract until he had relief from the pain.

“The mission,” Axel murmured it lightly as Saix’s lips pressed hotly, quite the contrast to the way they were frozen mere minutes ago, to his neck until he pulled back to regard Axel.

“Since when do you care about the mission?” The question was asked flatly and with no room for an answer, for it was Saix’s way of closing the door on their activities. Axel sighed and attempted to straighten himself up before blindly reaching out to Saix, his hand pressing against his bicep.

“Let’s get enough to fill out the paper, then I want you to let me check you over for frostbite?”

It was a few moments, enough for Axel to feel his stomach sink in a way that had become unfamiliar and had no real meaning attached to it, before Saix finally replied.

“Only if you are thorough.”

Giving him a grin he couldn’t see, Axel assured him he would be very thorough.

 

* * *

 

“Do you two care to explain how you not only botched a reconnaissance mission by engaging with the Heartless there, but also found yourselves on the wrong world entirely?” Xemnas tapped a finger against the arm of his chair and Axel made sure his face remained impassive as he thought for a way to answer.

“Sir,” Saix started, “I believe I may have written the coordinates down wrong. A mistake I will take the consequences for.” Axel glanced his way sharply, but Saix remained staring impassively at the Superior before them.

“Yet, as I see it, it is an asset to have discovered another new world—one that I believe to have been untouched completely by the keyblade wielder. It should provide valuable information for our cause should we investigate further.” Saix bowed his head at the end of his statement, which Axel quickly mimicked, before looking up to see Xemnas lightly stroking his chin.

“You raise a good point, VII. Very well, due to the discovery I can overlook the mishap regarding your original assignment. Do be prepared for that assignment within the day with the correct coordinates for you and VIII. Dismissed.”

With another bow, Axel hurried out of there as fast as he could with Saix trailing close behind. He waited until they were far away before giving him a look, relaxing.

“No screwing up this time.” He stated casually, glancing back to him.

“No, we cannot allow for any more mistakes, VIII. It is not acceptable within the Organization.” The use of his number over his name made him purse his lips together before he thought of a way to retaliate.

“Say, _VII_ , how are your _frostbites_ doing?” Axel watched as a slight flush made Saix’s ears turn rosy, his eyes traveling down his body to where his coat hid a variety of marks from his ‘check up’ he had conducted on him after their mission.

“Treatment has been applied, VIII, there is no need for anymore.” With that last statement, Saix turned down a hall and left Axel standing there, frowning slightly at the dismissal.

_Yeah, yeah, you say that now. Let’s see about that on our next mission._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
